Chromium picolinate is a biologically active form of chromium, chromium itself being an essential trace mineral needed for carbohydrate, protein and fat metabolism. It also plays an important role in insulin metabolism.
Numerous scientific publications describe Chromium picolinate's preparation, effects and applications. Among others, its general preparation, chemical and biological properties have been described by G. W. Evans and D. J. Pouchnik in J. Inorgan. Biochem., 49, 177 (1993), its clinical effect on insulin metabolism has been documented by G. W. Evans in Int. J. Biosocial Med. Res., 11, 163 (1989) and its lipid lowering activity has been reported by R. I. Press in West. J. Med., 152, 41 (1990).
These studies and many others, have established chromium's role as a nutritionally essential trace element. They have also demonstrated that chromium picolinate is a highly effective and convenient, dietary source for biologically available chromium. Its effect on proper insulin function, indicates that it can play an essential role in ameliorating risk of cardiovascular disease. Chromium has also been shown to be in dietary undersupply in large segments of various populations. Therefore insuring sufficient chromium availability by diet supplementation with chromium picolinate in appropriate, convenient and effective form, would appear to be a prudent health practice.
Consequently, it is an object of certain aspects of the present invention, to provide convenient controlled release oral dosage forms of chromium that supply in vivo optimum plasma biologically active and effective concentrations of chromium for extended periods of time.
It is another object of certain aspects of the present invention to provide an oral dosage form of chromium that minimizes risk of over dosage and undesirable side effects.
It is another object of certain aspects of the present invention to provide a dosage form of chromium that will supply prolonged and relatively constant bioavailable concentrations of chromium over extended periods of time.
It is another object of certain aspects of the present invention to provide an oral dosage form of chromium with optimum bioavailability of the chromium.
It is another object of certain aspects of the present invention to provide a convenient dosage form for chromium, that facilitates patient compliance with recommended procedures.